Once Upon a Shadow
by scripturient3201
Summary: What's the difference between true love and soul mate?What if the heroes didn't do everything on their own? What the hell is up with those plot holes? What if there where two people willing to give everyone a smack in the head when they needed it? And what if the answers laid within the shadows of the story? But what is a shadow without a little light? OCXRumple OCXRegina
1. Chapter 1

**This is co-written with a very dear friend of mine and we have the entire first season written. We are working on the next season now. And I'm very proud of this. This is a slow burn- very slow. And two different OCs.**

 **I know that we keep rewriting this, but I promise this is the last time! And We are very proud of this and how it turned out. Also, as to my other stories, I am sorry to say that they are on hold as I cannot open the files right now, but updates are coming! I am so sorry! I've been dealing with what I now know are mental illnesses and are having them properly treated. This should help with updates and the like.**

 **Again, very sorry for the reupdate, but I think you'll like how it turned out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Script**

Everyone was gathered for the exchanging of the vows taking place before them. The little gazebo styled stage in the center of the room allowed all to see the royalty in all their dramatic finery. Snow White and Prince David, as they would be known to all in the kingdom. Their joining was a story for the ages, one of intrigue and magic and love and promises.

How fitting it would be that they would allow everyone into the room. Even, a small yellow cat that sat above all in the windowsill of the stained glass. Unnoticed by all but one. A rather dark shadowed man shrouded in as much mystery as the cat behind him.

As the priest got to the exchanging of the vows, the man gave a happy little sigh as he cast his stormy gaze upon the cat behind everyone, tail flicking in time to the words as her gaze focused on the scene before them. Suppose I wasn't the only one feeling the pull of the story today. The man thought as he turned back to face the entertainment for the day.

Just in time for the new prince to say, "I do."

Wouldn't it be interesting if, for once, they said I don't?

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked, turning to the woman dressed in the shape of a feathery bell glittered with diamonds. "And love him for all eternity?"

There was no hesitation as she smiled her words, "I do."

The man rolled his eyes, holding in a huff. This story is at its end. Why would I be drawn here?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

The two started to kiss even before the sentence was finished, but before their eyes could close, the doors smashed open.

There, in the entryway, ruining the perfect ending moment with a sinister smile, was a woman with lighted eyes and seductive air, drunk on the power she wielded and the confidence she held as she declared, "Sorry I'm late." She flung away two guards who'd gathered the courage to charge at her with arms spread wide. Her gait altered with a bit of magic so that she crossed the room a little faster than she should have. "I seem to have misplaced my invitation."

People panicked, whispers building to shouting and fear and tension charged the room. "It's the Queen, run!" One of the dwarves cried out, breaking the spell of frozen feet.

However, before people could flood the doors in a mass exodus, the royal couple halted them with a shout. "No!" Snow drew the Prince's ornamental sword, pointing the dulled tip at the newcomer, "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch."

This caused hesitation among the crowd as they shifted and swayed with hearts pounding and eager feet and curious ears. All wanted to know the outcome of the new events. The man tried to stifle a laugh at the turn of the blade. What does she plan to do with that? He wondered as the bride glared at the interruption before her.

The only one looking as nonchalant as before the ruckus started, was the cat in the window. The yellow one, still unnoticed, her tail flicking as though to count down the seconds as the crowd murmured and waited with bated breath. No one would know the conflicted feelings welling within the cat- though no one really knew that a cat could feel conflicted about anything- as her pupils darted between the battle ready Regina and the just barely married couple on the stage. Despite the rather lanky man offset before her, shaking to contain his own hysterics.

It was curious to know just what the princess might do with a decorative sword…. Against magic.

The cat's ears flickered as the queen paced, taking in the terror and the power she held. Easily taking away the comfort that the royalty exuded as she grinned. The woman her mother shaped her to be. For, even though it was by marriage, the woman standing in the center of it all, was Queen.

The happiness of the day for the prince and his princess…. And that of the Queen come to ruin it all. There would be no one to know that the ticking of the cat's tail was not to count down the seconds nor to bat away the anxiety within her, but merely to quell her own heart from beating out a rhythm against her ribs… In excitement.

She watched as David reached out to steady his new wife's hand as it gripped the sword. "No, no, no." He soothed, never taking his eyes off of the woman in black before them. "There's no need to dirty your hands. It's our wedding day." He chided softly, trying to keep his beloved from doing something she would come to regret.

Snow White let him take control of the sword, the fiery personality quickly dwindling to the likeness of a match within his embrace, just waiting to be tossed in the direction of proper kindling.

To the queen at the other end of the sword, he called out, "You're wasting your time. You've already lost, and I will not let you ruin this wedding."

And though his tone, his posture, the sword in his hands, left no room for argument, that was exactly what Regina did. Her smile growing ever more malicious.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." She assured, turning to the crowd, who'd wisely chosen to keep their distance.

"On the contrary, Dear, I've come to give you a gift."

Curiosity and confusion quickly replaced the tone in the room.

"We want nothing from you." Snow White denied.

"But you shall have it!" Regina insisted, turning sharply with a glare before the smile quickly returned. "My gift to you is this happy happy day." She spat, turning back to the crowd, a gleam in her eyes. "But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine." She turned back to the couple, risen above all the rest, but despite the vantage point, it was clear who was holding the power now, and she knew it. Her smile grew to place once more, reaching her eyes for the first time in a long time, hollow as they were. "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness. If it's the last thing I do."

The announcement over, Regina turned to exit the ceremony, leaving everyone in a panic once more. However, the match that had been left to burn had been thrown. The kindling caught at the allusions of her plans. But it was not Snow's match.

"Hey!" David called, making her turn.

The sword. That ornamental sword with golden hilt and a blunted blade was hurled through the air like a javelin towards her face. The Evil Queen simply smiled as purple smoke enveloped her entire being as she dissipated, taking the sword with her.

So, that was what they did when the sword was meant for ornament rather than battle.

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Howl}

"Hey Dina." I call out from the top of the clock tower above the library.

"What?" She calls back from down the stairs.

"I need you to come up here for a moment." I yell back. It isn't exactly far. The Mayor has the library locked up so I usually have to use a maintenance hatch on the roof.

I hear an exhausted sigh and a small, if bitter, chuckle from her charge. I watch as she come through the hatch and up to the clock face where I stand, my finger on a spring. "What do you want?"

"I need you to hold this spring in place while I take care of something." I tell her as I move her finger in place of mine. "You need to keep the pressure on it steady or it might throw the whole clock out of place."

"What?!" She asks, shocked, as I bolt down the stairs grabbing a bag by the hatch way as I do so.

I step from the hatch and see the small 10 year old boy the mayor had adopted sitting with his back to the up lifted edge. The kid's been in a mood for a while now, and while I had thought to wait until his next birthday to give him his present, I get the feeling it would go over better now. I place the bag to the side and sit next to the kid.

"I'm not an expert on this stuff. But you don't seem to be feeling too hot. Want to talk about it?" I ask. His response is to give a sly and weary look, as if wondering whether or not I could be talked to, or for that matter trusted. A look I get a lot actually, just not from him. "I've seen that look before, where did you pick up a nasty look like that?"

"Yea, Dina gives it to you all the time." He replies. The tone of happiness is there and maybe even a desire to laugh, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Ah, so she's the culprit. Well, she certainly has her many reasons for doing so." The spring she is currently holding probably soon to be among them. "That does not, however, explain why you are using it."

What little light his playful response had seems to die down as he just shakes his head. "It's nothing."

I give him an oddly inquisitive look. "That seems like an awfully heavy nothing."

"It's complicated." Henry says before extending his neck ahead to look around me and to the hatch to the tower. "What's Dina doing?"

"Alright." I say as I give a small chuckle of surrender. "I won't press at it. But, I do have something I want to give you. I had thought to wait but seeing as you could use some cheering up, now is probably the best time." I reach over and pull the bag I had grabbed on to my lap and start to open it. His eyes start to light up the way any child's would as you give them a gift. "You just got remember to keep it a secret, okay?"

"What? Why?" Henry asks, giving me a curious look.

"Well, not from everyone." I reply. "Just your mom. Because I might have stolen this from the library." I saw the grin rise on his face at the idea as I pull the rather large leather bound book from the bag. The leather itself was a rich brown and the cover had gold lettering with the words, "Once Upon a Time," written on it. The paper itself also seems more worn than it otherwise would be normal.

His eyes grew as he saw the book. "You got this from the library?"

I nod, "I sure did. Which is why it needs to be a secret."

"Thanks, Mr. Howl." Henry smiled he quickly stashed the book in his bag for later reading. "I need to get going."

I smile at my job well done. "Just remember to be careful, Henry."

"Right. Thanks again, Mr. Howl." He calls out as I watch him scamper to the other side of the roof and down the ladder.

Once the kid is gone I head back up to check on my assistant. "You still up here, Dina?"

"Yes!" She squeaks back, a bit panicked.

"You can let go of the spring now." I tell her calmly as I begin to pack up the tools.

"Wha- but… but the spring?" She looks between me and her finger, reluctant to remove it.

"It's fine. Not even a real part of the clock. I welded it there when I got bored one day." I tell her as I look for a missing wrench. Where had I put it?

"What?" That is a tone I haven't heard in a long time. It was sharp and dangerous, much like a fresh blade. "You…." She bent down to pick up something from the ground. "You already welded it! Do you know what you nearly did to me, you cad?! I thought the clock was gonna fall apart! I've had to sneeze for the past five minutes!"

I couldn't help but have a large beaming smile. "But didn't you feel like it was so much more important? If it had just been a spring, it wouldn't have been as fulfilling of a job." The item in her hand started to resemble something I should know but the railing between us kept it from sight.

"Fulfi-... I'll show you fulfilling!" With that, she angrily flung the wrench I was looking for.

{Chess}

The wind was brisk as her feet carried her towards her next appointment. A building with a large sign over the threshold. "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer." Light colored panelling. It looked rather inviting, quaint even. She checked her watch before she approached the door, only to see oil smudging her sleeve and grease covering her hand.

Biting back a curse, she reached for the doorknob with her clean hand and stepped inside. Her back tense, she entered, seeing the owner, Mr. Gold, in his place behind the counter as he checked his ledger. His lean frame accented nicely with a black suit and a red shirt. "Ah, Miss Cheshire, right on time." His English accent called out to her.

She ducked her head, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "Of course, Mr. Gold."

She shut the door with a soft click and quickly ducked behind the counter. "Working with Mr. Howl again, Dearie?"

"Yes." She said, sheepish as she caught his eye going to the stains on her clothing. "Forgive me. I… I didn't have time to change."

"Well, one can hardly do manual labor in nice clothes, can they?" He smirked.

Her blush deepened and she went through the curtain that lead to the office area to grab the cleaning supplies.

Mr. Gold was a renowned businessman, shrewd in his business deals and often times cruel when it came to customers- if some of their complaints were anything to go by. But, he was nothing but kind to her. She stayed out of his way and out of his business while she cleaned up for him, a herculean task given the amount of things stuffed into the shop.

"How is that old clock coming?" He asked when she re-entered the front.

She shrugged, "He says it should be working any day now." Chancing a look at Mr. Gold, she was surprised to find his eyes on her, though his brows risen in surprise of his own. "Though, I'm not sure about that. He seems more in the mind of playing pranks than fixing the poor thing."

"Oh? Has Mr. Howl been tormenting you again?" He grinned, leaning on his cane as he watched her prepare the case for cleaning.

It was one of many things that had changed when she'd started working in the shop with him. They weren't alone. He'd never had much in the way of friend- in that he really had none. But, both could be congenial, courteous, polite, but that usually involved business. A simple conversation was hard to come by. One that was nothing more than noise to fill the silence if one wanted.

And that was something they liked about each other. Neither one minded the silence, choosing to keep certain things close to the vest. Perfectly content to be in their own world while they worked through the day, but on the off chance either one was in the mindset to speak, they were actually listened to. "Depends what you mean." She sniffed, polishing the glass until it was gleaming in the yellow lights. "There was a bit of mischief with a spring, but not much else."

He watched as a smile formed on her face, tugging at the corners of her lips. "A spring?"

"He told me to hold it lest the clock fall to pieces. Turns out, he'd already welded it. I held it for ten minutes, fearing I'd be run out of town for ruining a beloved landmark before he came back. Jackass." She mumbled that part and Mr. Gold turned just enough that she wouldn't see him smiling.

"Certainly, you didn't let him get away with that?" He asked, a slight waver to his voice as he tried not to laugh.

She thought nothing of it as she continued in her task. "Nope. I did not."

He waited for her to continue, and she did so rather sheepishly.

"I threw a wrench at him. It was only a little one." She defended quickly. "And I didn't even hit him... Technically."

"Technically?" He intoned, cocking an eyebrow. He always was one for technicalities.

"He managed to dodge it, but it hit the wall and… rebounded. Got him in the leg." A mischievous glint in her eye had him wondering if she had intended for that to happen. "He's going to have quite the bruise."

"I'm sure." He agreed. "You've got quite the temper, haven't you, Miss Cheshire?"

He'd rarely seen her rage, and when he had, it was only a complicated restoration piece. But, Mr. Howl seemed to know just the buttons to push to get any kind of reaction he wanted from the young woman. Though, he'd doubted it would just be a few huffs and a shove across the work table. Turns out, he was right.

Silence overtook them once more, a comfortable silence, as they continued their work. When she was finished cleaning the pieces, she stood, clapping her hands together to rid them of the loose dust. "Off to another job?"

"Granny's, actually." She nodded, going past him as he finished his own task, looking up from a little jewelry piece he was shining up.

"How many jobs do you have now, thirty?" He teased.

"Ha, no. Just a few." She dismissed, grabbing her jacket. She had two priorities, but her talents were many. Highly coveted for her good work ethic and persistence, there weren't very many jobs she couldn't do. As it was, she was an excellent temp.

"If thirty is a few, Dearie, I'd say it's high time you went back to school."

"What a coincidence. I've a job there tomorrow." She smirked, giving him a sidelong look over her shoulder.

"What luck. Perhaps you'll be in the remedial classes for a refresher course?"

She actually laughed at that, unable to help herself at his unabashed humor. "If I were that desperate for education, I'd just sneak into the library."

With a wave and a lighter heart, she left the shop.

{Howl}

A warm feeling is in the air. I relax happily as I lean back on the long, overly comfortable couch. A cold, but heavy drink in my hand. A quick look tells me I'm already halfway through the bottle.

"Too bad no one could join me." I mumble to myself before a pleasant thought creeps its way into my mind. "Yet."

I try to remember what particular item it is I'm poisoning myself with but all the names are so different that I'm finding it hard to recall. I take another drink. "It's sweet. Hmm, yea not happening right now." I down the rest of the glass.

I fill it again and smile to myself, unable to resist the urge I hold the glass in the air and make the same toast I know I've made at least twice before. "To new beginnings."

For some reason I look at what seems to be an increasingly large pile of meaningless mail. I pick one up and for some reason get a kick out of seeing how they address me.

"Mr. Thomas Howl."

"Oh, if only they knew." I say to myself as I start laughing for no reason and take another drink.

{Chess}

Dina swiped a towel over the table, readying it for the next customer as the bell over the door just announced one. She looked up to offer a friendly smile, "Be with you in a moment." She called, going to the kitchen window to grab a plate.

"Table Seven." Tony nodded.

She quickly skedaddled over to the corresponding table to find Henry with his nose in a rather large book. "Hey, Henry." She called, but he was so enraptured, he didn't so much as spare her a glance. "You'll get your book all dirty if you try to eat and flip pages." She warned, holding the plate.

"Hm? Oh, thanks, Ms. Chess." He slid the book over so she could place the order down.

"One burger with fries."

"No onions right?"

"Not even on the side." She assured. "Need anything else? Refills, napkins, the like?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." He took a fry as he flipped the page, a vibrant picture catching her attention.

"What are you reading, anyways? That looks fancy." Something stirred within her, a nostalgic feeling. Which was strange, because she was sure she'd never read a book like that. It was nearly as big as little Henry was.

The picture was big enough to take up a whole page, a woman in hunter's clothing was in deep conversation, looking desperate and rather in over her head, with a man with stormy eyes and dark hair, a mischievous smile curling upwards on the part of his face that they could see.

"Snow White."

"I don't remember that part in the movie."

"Hey, can I get some help over here?" Granny called, exasperated.

"It's not. This is something… different."

"Hm, well, maybe I could borrow it from you later? I'd love to see what's gotten you so… interested."

He smiled up at her, he would definitely love to be able to talk to someone about this. These stories were like nothing that he'd ever heard of. Full of adventure and change and courage and magic and second chances. He didn't even mind the lovey bits. But they did get a little overbearing.

"Dina!" Granny called again.

"Right, sorry!" Dina rushed off as Henry went back to his book, flipping the page to find out what would happen next in the story.

{Howl}

I stand next to my car as I watch Henry walk toward me down the road. I got to give the kid credit. It takes a lot to try and pull this sort of stunt off. Even more at his age when they are usually so bad at hiding it.

He sees me waiting for him and stops not far in front of me. He gave me a weary look, as if trying to decide if I was who I seemed or some other sort of illusion. I could see water and candy bars sticking out of his bag and a ticket for the Greyhound in his hand.

"You going somewhere little man?" I asked him. A hint of curiosity in my voice.

I see his face set into one of determination. "You can't stop me. I know my real mom is out there and I know she can break the curse."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know. Seems awfully convenient to me." Let's see why he's really doing this.

His glance seemed to get a little sharper, as if he was trying to find something out from me. "Why else would you give me the book?"

I shrug, "I don't know. You seemed down, I knew you liked books. Is it so strange I'd give you something I was already planning to give you?" It was an obvious dodge.

This seemed to cement his thinking somehow. "No, if I've learned anything about you in all the years that I've known you. -"

"You mean the all of ten years you've been alive." What a silly little statement.

"Yea." He assures me. "All ten of them. Any time you've ever done something, it always had a reason." I have to stop for a second as I wonder whether or not he really remembers. Then again kids were never really my forte, I'll have to ask Chess later.

It takes another second for me to come up with my response. "And what if I just wanted to cheer up the annoying little brat who always seems to be hanging around my ward?"

At that Henry seems to smile a little as if he can tell he's winning the battle. "We both know you like having me around.

Besides, even if I don't know who you and Dina are yet, it's obvious she's only your ward because of the curse."

I need to figure out what Regina is feeding this kid, last I checked they weren't supposed to be this quick witted. "Okay then. Let's put aside the ridiculous idea that there's even a curse to begin with." I mean for the statement to take him down a notch, but his smile just seemed to beam with victory. It was reminiscent of when Chess would chase canaries. "You're still only a ten year old boy. One who was about to take a trip several hours long, over state lines, by himself, with nothing but some bottles of water and a few candy bars. Oh, and let's not forget the lack of adult supervision while we're at it. How exactly were you planning to get around all of that?"

"Well, you haven't answered any of my questions." Henry defended after he took a few seconds to try and come up with something to say in reply.

"Actually, I've answered every question you've asked. What's more, you haven't asked very many either."I reply, for once in this conversation standing exactly where I should.

"So then, are you going to let me go, or not?" The boy asked me.

I smile, "I asked first. You tell me. Were you planning to make this trip by yourself or do you have an accomplice that you're waiting to meet?" This kid keeps getting off track of what I'm trying to find out damn it.

Henry gets an odd look on his face that speaks of great distaste. "Fine. I'm going alone, no one else knows about this yet."

I nod and then smile again. "Okay, answer one more question, and then I'll answer yours."

"Hey." Henry shouts.

"You're the one risking grounding here right now so we're playing by my rules, Kid. Now what makes a ten year old boy run away to a woman he might not even be related to, to break a curse that you have no way of proving exists, that also in no way actually affects you?" Moment of truth, Kid, don't let me down.

"Because that's what heroes do. And while I might not be the hero, Emma is." Henry says defiantly, his little bit of insecurity disappearing as if it was never a problem.

I heave a deep sigh, half because I'm happy to hear his answer and half because of just how much of that damn determination he has. "So that's it, then, huh? There's no stopping you, no way, no how?"

"Nope." Henry replies.

I smile, "Hop in kid. Looks like we're going to Boston."

 **Please message me comments! Let me know how much you liked it, or hated it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 2

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy the double update! Please enjoy! And again, sorry!**

 **Hopefully, the point of views will be clearer!**

 **Anyways, on to the show,**

 **Script**

{Howl}

Henry buckles into the seat beside me as he seems to think of something. "How did you know I was going to Boston?"

"Didn't the book tell you?" I asked him. I know it was written somewhere.

"No." He said simply, giving me no out.

"I saw it on your bus ticket." I answer in reply as I turn the keys and my car starts up.

"Okay, then how are you able to leave Storybrooke." He asks as the vehicle smoothly drives past the sign that reads "You are now leaving Storybrooke."

I feel a small smile play at the corner of my mouth. "Kid, I'm trying to help you here, so stop with the questions. Or do I need to press you for how you got the money for the bus ticket."

"I asked first." Henry claimed as he pushed for his own answers.

"Yes, but you also asked a question before that." I tell him. "That's how you play this game: you trade questions."

"Fine. I stole it from my teacher. Now why can you cross the town line?" Henry replied quickly.

"I can cross the town line for the same reason you can." I tell the kid, try and one up me in questions. "Who gave you the idea to steal the card?"

"No body." He said very quickly, it was obviously a lie.

"Henry, you're a smart kid, but someone still had to give you the idea, because you're also a good one. Now who was it?"

He's bashful about it but eventually a quiet name came out of him. "Miss. Chess."

It makes me pause for a second. "Let's not tell your mother."

{Chess}

"Is Henry with you?" Regina asked before Dina could properly answer the phone.

"No, he had therapy today." She reminded. "Didn't he?" She was sure for just a moment, but now put on the spot, she checked her watch- a gift from Thomas. She was right, it was Thursday. He had therapy with Dr. Hopper.

"No one has seen him since school ended."

"I'll meet up with Graham-" Dina started, only for said man to hop onto the phone.

"Don't bother with that. I will need you fielding calls while I'm searching for the lad." He lilted.

"All right. I'll head into the station."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Keep me posted." The call ended with a click and Dina pulled an illegal U-turn to head back towards the sheriff's station.

[Enchanted Forest- 28 years ago]

{Howl}

The Evil Queen appeared outside a small little cottage in the woods were the birds were singing and the sun shone brightly. "Ugh," The Queen sighed as she approached the door and gave it a heavy knock.

The door opened to show a black haired young man with stormy grey eyes who seemed almost excited to see her.

"Welcome, welcome, please come and have a seat." He motioned for her to enter the small building having little in the way of furnishing.

Regina managed to pick out a clean seat, giving a disdained look at the wedding suit laying on a chair in the corner, "Howl," She greets, "I thought you lived in a castle."

"Oh, I did once. But the upkeep was just ridiculous and castles are so old hat now days. I mean, it seems like everyone and their grandmother has one, even you have one and you aren't even a queen anymore."

Regina glares at him. "I need ingredients. That imp may not have told me much about you, but he did say that you were powerful. Powerful enough to be a collector of hard to find objects. Will you help me or not?"

"Oh I'm sure that depends on what you're asking for. I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal." The man smiled as he sat down in a chair not far from her, pulling one leg up and setting it on his knee, his hands slowing grasping each other afterwards.

"I need hydra venom. Three vials of it." Regina demanded.

"My, my, that must truly be one nasty curse you plan on casting." Howl goads, "I'm sure I can find it somewhere, but something tells me that isn't the only thing you're here for, is it?"

Regina seems to stop for a moment as if pausing, "I also need a lock of hair from the dark beings of the world."

Howl begins to laugh, "That's quite the joke, little girlie. Sorry to say, you won't be getting that. An ingredient that strong, well there's no trading for that."

"So you are a being of darkness." Regina proclaims as she stands from her chair.

With a slow shrug Howl begins to answer, "Sometimes I am, and sometimes I'm not. It depends on what the situation calls for. I don't pretend to belong to any particular role, even my current name is only my latest moniker."

"What are you?" The anger in her voice seems to be rising.

"Keep asking, I'm sure you'll figure it out someday." Howl begins to laugh.

He just keeps laughing and doesn't seem intent to stop as he and the cottage slowly begin to fade. Seeing this attempt at getting what she wants slipping between her fingers magic starts dancing on Regina's finger tips. But just when she's ready to start throwing magic all that seems to be left are three bottles filled with a green liquid that were laid on an old tree stump.

With them was note. "I'll be by to collect your debt later. 😉"

{Chess}

Rats were squeaking in the corners, not particularly interested in anything more than the scraps they squabbled over, even as her shadow crossed their pelts. In fact, they didn't seem to notice her until it was too late- particularly for a rat who was picking on a mouse… in a yellow shirt.

But all she did was swipe the demented thing out of her way to continue down the dark corridor. There was barely any light, and the mouse quickly scurried out of her range of hearing. Rather quick for a mouse.

"Dearie, dearie, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin chimed softly, almost like a spell he weaved through the air as she stopped outside of his cage, little more than a hole in the wall, in that the hole was just large enough for him to not touch should he stand in the middle. Her amber eyes glowed in the torchlight. "We're alone, Dearie. Just you and Rumple." He promised.

She didn't seem to pay his words any mind, certainly, as her ears flicked one way and then another, even as she transformed, though, her eyes stayed upon him. Not that it did much good on her vantage point. She was still rather scrawny and shorter than most. Though, those ears certainly made a difference as they still maneuvered about her head. Without a word, she reached forward, a hunk of bread in hand.

They both knew he didn't need to eat, but the feeling of an empty belly on top of being in a cage was nothing short of adding insult to injury. "I despise seeing you like this." She said as he accepted it. Her voice was raspy from disuse. He could see bruises on her fair skin, even in such dim light. She also seemed to be favoring her right side.

"As do I, though, the roles were reversed." He mused, taking a bite. "Not that the view was much different."

"No time to play games, Rumple." She warned, walking a bit closer, closer than anyone else might dare. "She's announced the curse. Her desperation has grown."

"I know."

"I know you know!" She snapped at his nasally tone, that malicious grin, that glint in his eye. Her hand braced her weight against the cage, even as the metal- that strange enchanted metal- sapped at what little strength she had. He quickly took her hand in his, stopping the touch.

"What's happened?" He asked, though answering his own question immediately. "The boy was saved?"

"They blamed me anyways. Nothing for it. Human nature." She dismissed.

"They should know better than to treat you such a way." His tone was soft, consoling.

But she pulled away from him. "They only know what they've been told for centuries. I'm an evil creature. A monster. No better. That's not why I came." She said with a shake of her head, placing a hand upon his cheek. "I miss you dearly."

"I you." He said even as his eyes jumped with things she couldn't see. "Regina's desperation grows. And she's gone to see Howl."

"Yes, for the Hydra spit." She gave a small laugh at his tone. "She'll need the hair from the darkest witches and the shell of a wyvern egg soon."

"Yes, soon. Soon, so soon!" He jumped in his cell, excited like never before. "Soon, we'll be in the other land. Soon, I'll have my son at hand!" A manic giggle and a wave of his hands ended at the look on her face.

"Rumple, this… this other land. It… I cannot go." She chided softly.

"No, no, you'll be fine." He assured, going back to her.

But she shook her head, "No. There's no magic, Rumple. I can't."

"You can."

"How?"

"Trust me, Dearie. Trust me." He grinned once more from between the bars, the torches lit on his skin like a crocodile just surfaced from the river waters, refracting from the golden flecks to glitter and flicker before her. To anyone else, he looked dangerous. To anyone else, he looked deadly. To her, she could only see him.

[Boston- Present Day]

{Howl}

"So you think this will work?" Henry asks me as we pull up to an apartment complex in busy little area in Boston.

"Kid, if anyone can get Emma to visit Storybrooke, it's you. Now, you go on ahead, I'm going to take off." I assure the boy.

"What? What happened to making sure I don't do this alone?"

I sigh, "It's like this. If you had a way to get back, wouldn't that make it easy for her to get rid of you? If you're by yourself, then she has to take you home. That way she has to come to Storybrooke no matter what."

"Right, got it." He let out a quick breath of air as he prepared himself.

I smile, "Hey kid, you got this. I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks, Mr. Howl." I watched as the Henry climbed the stairs into the building and closed the door behind him.

"Now to pick up my clone and book it back to Storybrooke. Regina's probably freaking out right about now."

[Enchanted Forest- 28 years ago]

{Chess}

"Trust me, Ember. Go to Howl, Ember. See that I'm right, Ember." I pushed the tree branch from my twisted face. "Easier said than done, Rumple!" I hissed, knowing if he was watching, he could hear me. "Easier to find someone when you aren't looking for them."

I went to say something else, but my ankle rolled underneath me as the hillside crumbled under my feet. Only a yelp escaped my lips as I tumbled down the mountain… only to find myself in a seat.

"If you really wanted to visit me that badly, Dear Sister, you only had to ask."

"You ass!" I cried, holding my ankle, "Did you have to do that?"

"To be fair, rolling your ankle wasn't my intention. Now, what's this about trouble between you and your little lover?"

My eyes finally lit on the man before me, stormy eyed and powerful as ever with his black hair and stubble upon his chin, cloak draped across his shoulders. He looked all the world like he'd been there all along. "It's what happened and there's no trouble…. If him being in a cage is no trouble. That's neither here nor there." I waved away. "I have a question."

"I'll try to give you an answer." He hummed, "Just remember, it may not be the one you want."

"I just… This- this land, where we're going… There's no magic there. How can I go?"

"Well, by the curse, of course." He smirked.

"I stepped in that." I admitted, "I meant, how do I go and not die?"

"The curse will make sure of that at first. Other than that, I'll be there."

"Wait, really?" My heart swelled with relief.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't miss this story for the world." He smiled, seemingly laughing at his own joke.

"What do you mean, the curse will make sure of it?" I asked, refocusing.

"Hmmm, what can I tell you?" He mused, finger to his chin, "I'll put it this way," He said, leaning forward, like a teacher ready to give a lesson, "The goal is to send us to a land without magic, to do that, everyone needs to be put in a non-magical state. Including you. So as long as the curse isn't broken, you'll be fine."

"And when it is?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Course not, you don't have to."

He laughed at that, "If I know Rumple at all, and trust me, I've known him at least as long as you have if not longer, he will want magic back as soon as possible. And will find a way to get it back."

Nothing he was saying rang false, but then, this was the one man who'd never lied to me. At least, not maliciously. He'd leaned back in his chair, lesson seemingly over. "How are you?" I asked, curiously.

He gave me a curious look as if I had somehow grown an increasing number of heads and he wasn't sure what to do about

it. "Look, if you're really worried about the curse, then I can give you this." He pulls a small charm bracelet with a small white pearl attached to it. "It contains enough magic, that should you need it to stall between the breaking of the spell and the return of magic, that it should keep you safe."

"I can work with should." I said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, accepting the charm. "What should you require in return?"

"Eh, consider it a gift for old times sake." He waved off.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms about his neck for a moment and then with a swirl of yellow smoke, disappeared.

"Yeah," He scoffed, "Old time's sake." With that said, he faded, leaving only empty wooden chairs, awaiting their next guest.

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Chess}

Dina brushed her hair from her face, as she exited the sheriff's office, dismissed for the night. There was still no Henry.

Where could that boy be? Her heart felt heavy and a panic was welling within her. A boy, lost, alone…

The silence of the streets was interrupted by a bark. Startled, she jumped, clutching at the light pole like it might save her life, only to see Archie Hopper, resident head shrink, walking his dog, Pongo.

"Pongo, Pongo! Down!" He urged, rather ineffectively.

"Dr. Hopper, you frightened me."

"Yes, well, I apologize." He admonished, finally getting hold of his dog, who was wagging his tail rather emphatically. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh, I was helping out in the sheriff's office today." She admitted, hugging her jacket a little tighter, clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you- are you well?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"…As well as can be expected, I suppose."

"Yes, I, uh, How is- how is living with Mr. Howl?"

"Uh…" She looked away as she muttered, "He says you shrink heads."

"Yes, well, not- not literally." He stuttered with a smile. "More the figurative sense of the, uh, the word."

"I should hope not." She sniffed. "I hear it's an uncomfortable experience."

Luckily, any further awkwardness was staved off with the squeal of unfamiliar tires on familiar pavement. Both turned their attention as a yellow VW beetle stopped in the middle of the otherwise empty street.

"What the…?" Dina trailed off, as confused as Dr. Hopper for once, as their curiosity got the better of them, choosing to watch the newcomers in the night rather than continue their rather awkward conversation.

However, the spell was broken when their eyes lit upon the occupants as they exited the vehicle. While they seemed to be having a conversation that just barely trickled to their ears, Dina took in the unfamiliar blonde woman, tall and no nonsense while her companion was rather short and full of mischief. She might have thought nothing of it, but her feet were already taking her towards them, like they knew something her brain did not.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life." Came the familiar tenor of the child, dark hair not even hiding his awkward ears.

"Time's frozen here."

She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well. She babysat the owner of that voice.

"Excuse me?" The blonde gave him an incredulous look as Dina's feet took her ever closer to the two. And hers weren't the only ones moving. Archie and Pongo were apparently joining her.

Which was good, because she didn't know this strange blonde woman with her charge.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse." Henry- for that was surely the boy- said, rather matter-of-fact. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

Disbelieving, the woman let her hands fall to her hips, eyebrow raised. "Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?"

Unperturbed, Henry agreed, "Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" She all but scoffed at the boy.

It seemed so as he grinned, happy she seemed to be getting it. "It's true!" He insisted when he noticed her look was still unbelieving.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"

Dina's heart hurt. Her breathing was heavy and she wasn't even running yet. But upon realizing the feeling clawing its way up her throat, making her muscles ache and her skin tingle was not excitement upon seeing Henry, the lost little boy, but desperation upon reaching him quickly, she certainly started.

"They can't." Henry said, neither of them taking notice of their rapidly approaching company, "If they try, bad things happen."

Archie's voice was in her ear, loud and close, as though just realizing who it was they were reaching. "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" He added, watching Dina scoop the boy into her arms, relief upon her face.

Henry hugged her back just as enthusiastically. "I'm fine." He grinned, like he had everything he needed.

"Who's this?" Archie asked, thankfully taking charge of the situation while Dina searched Henry for any mistreatment.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." The blonde woman was not any more familiar now that they were closer and Dina tugged Henry a little closer to herself at the realization.

"She's my mom." He answered at Archie and Dina's continued confusion.

"I see." Archie realized, though Dina's confusion only grew.

"What?"

"You know where he lives?" The blonde asked.

Archie nodded, pointing with his free hand as Pongo wormed his way to Henry's side. "Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

The woman gave Henry a surprised and betrayed look, "You're the Mayor's kid?"

Henry had the sense to seem sheepish, "Uh, maybe."

"Hey, Henry, where were you today? You missed our session."

"Oh, uh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."

Archie took Dina's place, kneeling before Henry to look him in the eye. "Henry, what did I tell you about lying?" He scolded lightly, "Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Henry should have known that wouldn't work on Archie, but Dina's gaze burned into the other woman's, who seemed to be feeling it as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ooookay, well, I should be getting him home." She said, getting Archie's attention off of Henry.

"Right, yeah, uh…" Archie seemed unsure once again. "Well, listen, um… Have a good night, and Henry? You be good."

Dina gave him a confused look as well as the doctor left them alone and turned to the blonde once again. "Would you like some company returning Henry to his rightful place?" She asked, not unkindly, though reluctant to leave a stranger with Henry's care. And rather confused as to why Dr. Hopper would… Perhaps Thomas was right about him?

"Actually-" The blonde started, looking grateful, but Henry jumped in.

"I know how to get there!"

"Oh, now you're helpful?" The blonde accused and the boy just smiled.

"Not the issue," Dina stepped in. "Who are you?"

"I already said!" Henry chimed again. "She's my mom!"

Dina sighed, a bit exasperated with his energetic tugging on her sleeve. "Name, Henry. Names are important for introductions."

"

Well, I'd say they're for more than introductions, but they are good for that as well." The deep tones of Howl's voice rang out as he joined the conversation.

"Another one?" The blonde woman mumbled, a bit exasperated herself.

"Oh, Thomas." Dina called, watching him. She started to wonder what he was doing out so late before she realized… It was Thomas. He was always doing strange things at odd times.

"So, names Henry?" Howl prompted.

But it was the woman who answered, "Emma, Emma Swan. I'm just trying to get him home." She reminded, gesturing to Henry.

"Dina Cheshire." She offered, though neither moved, seemingly taking stock of each other for the moment before she turned to the boy. "Your mother has been worried sick. Everyone has been. Disappearing like that, what were you thinking?"

"I had to find her!" Henry defended, standing his ground as he glared defiantly at his sitter.

Dina knelt before him so they were eye to eye. "That's not the issue." She said, her tone gentler than the one before, making Henry pause in his own anger. She took his hands in her own. "It's how you did it, Henry. We were worried." She stressed, trying to get through to him. That doing things like this was not the way.

There was a tense moment before Emma interrupted, "We'd best get going before we give the mayor any more grief." Everyone turned to her.

"Right." Dina stood once more, hugging the child to her.

"He didn't leave on your watch, did he?" Emma asked.

Dina shook her head. "Thankfully, no."

"Hm," She hummed, walking back to the car as Dina opened the passenger door to admit Henry.

"What?" Henry asked, settling into his spot. "I'm not crazy."

"Didn't say that." Emma allowed, sticking her keys into the ignition, eyes going to Dina's back as she buckled Henry in. "Just doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe they're trying to help you?"

"They are the ones who need help, they all do, because they don't know."

"Who doesn't know what, Henry?" Dina asked, confused once again.

"His mother doesn't know where he is." Howl interrupted, turning to her, "Unless you've managed to call her during this little chat? And if you haven't," He added, "then I suggest we just leave Miss Swan to take him home."

Her confused gaze turned to Howl. "Of course I haven't been able to call. But why is everyone so intent on leaving him with a stranger?" She finally asked, gesturing to the very woman, who's gaze narrowed on Howl, seemingly agreeing with her.

"Well, we've seen her face. I've got her plates, at the very least, if he does go missing again, we'll know where to start looking. However, Ms. Swan seems to have a very… honest face. I think we can let her handle two blocks." Howl answered, giving the woman a knowing nod.

Dina thought for a moment before accepting that answer.

"Besides," Howl added, turning back to her, "you haven't eaten yet."

"Uh…" She blushed and ducked her head. "I've been busy." She mumbled.

"Come on, Little Chess, let's head home." He ushered, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. He started to lead them both away, when he looked back at Emma. "Good night, Miss Swan."

"Yeah… you too." She called back, as confused as ever, as she got in the car.

"So… you're still just gonna let her drive off with him?" Dina asked, looking up at the man.

"Who said this was done?" Thomas replied with a knowing smile. "Trust me, I have my own plans where Emma is concerned."

"Wait- you knew? What?!" Confusion mixed with anger mixed with just a touch of excitement and a dash of envy laced her voice, kicking the tone an octave higher.

Thomas' smile seemed to grow, "My dear girl, I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about. This is the first time I've ever actually met Miss. Swan."

"But you just said…" She trailed off, confused all over again as she pursed her lips, eyes widening at his words, "But you know something!"

Thomas just turned around and began to walk away, "Have you eaten yet, Little Chess?" He reminded.

She looked between the car as it turned the corner and her friend walking away from her, caught in a tug-o'-war moment, before jogging after Thomas. "No." she sighed. "I was otherwise occupied."

[Enchanted Forest- 28 years ago]

The conference table was large, accommodating, for all of the royal council. They'd been at it a while, if the boredom in the eyes of certain listeners was anything to go by. The topic of discussion? What could be done about the curse the Evil Queen was to cast soon. How soon would it be? What kind of Curse was off the table, no one could know- and those who did weren't talking.

"I say we fight!" The Prince exclaimed, banging a fist against the table as he stood in his place next to a wistful Snow White.

"Fighting is a bad idea," Jiminy cricket spoke up, into his megaphone so all could hear, wings twittering on his back as he felt the scrutinizing gaze of more than one… predator. "Giving into one's dark side is never the answer." He added.

"Then, how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming adamantly insisted.

"And if we're honest." The low level words seem to come effortlessly from one of the aforementioned glassy-eyed listeners. "When was self-defense ever really dark?" No one could see much behind the cloak covering his face, but the words did seem to give Charming's a certain weight.

Doc, one of the seven dwarves seated at the table, spoke up, "Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" More than one gaze flickered to the cat, shimmering yellow fur with large amber eyes, who's only response was to flick an ear back at her companion, before they were dragged back to the Prince, who spoke on her behalf.

"I've already sent those we trust into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen, unless we do something."

"There's no point." Snow spoke up, the first time all meeting, "The future is written."

Her husband gave her his attention, bending to her level as he placed a hand on her own, "No, I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose."

"Maybe it can." She insisted.

"No. No, not so long as we have each other." He pushed right back at her, his tone urgent as he prodded his wife out of such doldrums, "If you believe him about the curse, you must also believe him about our child. She will be the savior."

A noise at the end of the hall caught everyone's attention, guards soon came through the doors, lugging a flatbed trailer with the trunk of a tree behind them. Magic flooded the room, causing the cat to jump from her spot on the table to stand between Charming and Howl, glaring as the Blue Fairy also fluttered in.

The cat transformed as close to human as she dared, eyes never ceasing their glaring at the little blue gnat.

"What the hell is this?" The prince demanded.

"Our only hope of saving that child." Blue's voice was regal and heavy as she stared solemnly at the prince.

"A tree?" Grumpy piped up gruffly, "Our fate rests on a tree? Can we go back to the fighting thing?"

"The tree is enchanted." The once-cat spat, never taking her eyes from the fairy. Her voice was raspy from disuse and hard with unnamed emotion, "A rarity even in the best of times. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." Her head tilted to the woodcarver, his child at his feet, "Gepetto, can you do this?" Too late to protest the use of such an item, the damage was done, best to at least put it to use.

"Me and my boy, we can do it." He smiled, his hand on the bent head of his son as the child worked on a toy whale.

"This will work," Blue assured, "We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch."

"Isn't there always." Growled the once-cat as she leaned her weight on to the table. "What is it this time?"

"The enchantment is, indeed powerful, but all power has its limits." Blue allowed, her words careful as she looked from the cat to the royal couple, "And this tree can protect only one."

A sudden silence seemed to fill the room as everyone began to stare at Charming and Snow White. The prince turned his attention to the previously cloaked figure on the other side of the once-cat woman. "Howl, the only one who might know more about magic than the fairies, is you. Are they telling the truth?"

Howl, his cloak now removed, showed decisively handsome features with brown hair and green eyes. His expression having changed since the entry of the tree, his eyes not leaving the wooden spectacle since. "The fairy's words are true. This tree should, indeed, protect," he glanced at the fairy, "one, from the might of the curse. Better yet, this may be our only solution."

Words of decent began to fly from a few different places, the most notable however seemed to come from the cat. "Truly a disaster should we be believing the words of a fairy. Truly is there no other course of action? Like, perchance, NOT chopping down an enchanted tree before plans are set in stone?! Or perhaps one that does not separate whole families?!"

Howl's gaze finally seemed to move as his glance went to each of the protesters in turn, seeming to last slightly longer, almost as if in conversation, when landing upon the once-cat who seemed to turn with a frown. "We have little information about the Queen's curse. Without knowing the ingredients, or even how much time we might still have left, it's difficult to prepare a counter. As it is, we would be lucky if Gepetto has enough time to even finish his work. Preparing random spells blindly is a fool's occupation, and with the time it would take to get the missing information, it might already be too late. Other options might be followed, but for now, the fairy is right. This might just be the best hope these lands have."

Glaring at the man before her, eyes flashing with slight betrayal, she stepped away from the table, "For all of our sakes, I hope you are right."

Howl seemed to return her glare, "For your sake, I hope I am as well."

"And where do you go?" Red asked, large brown eyes fixated on her like a dog with a bone.

Without breaking her stride, the tail flicked in the direction of the speaker, "You would do well to mind your business."

"And why should I- why should any of us trust you?"

This did give the cat woman pause as she turned her amber glare upon the woman in the red cloak, "I go back to my post to watch the Queen. To see how much time we might truly have, unless, you perchance, wish to take my place?" The silence was answer enough, "Thought not."

Howl quickly shut the door behind him, glad for what little privacy the borrowed room afforded him. "I knew there was a reason I hated court life." The thought went on as a complaint but it was interrupted by the agitated mewing of a yellow cat.

"Stopped your pouting have you? It's about time." Howl remarked at her as he let the magic of his handsome features fall reveal his more ordinary appearance of black hair, the only stunning difference being his grey eyes.

He wasn't the only one to change his features as the cat once again turned into a bipedal form, with long yellow hair, fuzzy ears atop her head, and a long golden tail swishing from her backside. She hissed at him. "I do not pout. I am not some petulant child, no matter how you see me." She propped her hands on her hips, glaring at the man before her as she gave a small jump to the floor. It was to her disadvantage as she was so much shorter than he. Disproving two points of hers.

It was difficult for Howl not to laugh, "It's not as if it's your fault. I see everyone as a petulant child. Besides, it's not as if I truly wished to agree with that blue bitch. But without one of the two of us coming forward, there is no other way."

"There's nothing for me to come forward about." She sniffed, choosing to turn her glare at the wall. "I only know of the end result of the curse. It helps no one." Her gaze softened at her next words. "Rumple kept many things from me. One of them being the finer details of this curse." She admitted before finally looking back to meet his gaze. "This is all that fly on the wall's doing!" She looked very much like she wanted to hit him now. "You could have done something- anything else! Why… why didn't you stop her?" She asked him, eyes filling with tears, though she didn't let a single one fall.

"Stop her? Stop what? The tree? You think I wouldn't have advised against cutting it down had I known what she was planning? You were not wrong to state that it was a waste of magic, but you know as well as I that that poor excuse for a woman does many things ahead of its time." Howl complained with her as he fumed about the Blue fairy's actions.

"Yes…" She allowed, choosing to wrap her arms over herself, as though she might hold herself together sharp nails digging into the skin. "Must they be split apart? Can we truly do nothing?" This hardship was not one she would wish upon even her worst enemy. Did David truly have to be separated from his family once again?

"And what would you have me do?" Howl asked, "What object of immense power should I give them? What long forgotten magic should I use? Don't forget the price that comes with such gifts not to mention the other reasons why I can not do such a thing."

"NOT MY HOME!" She blurted, heart wrenchingly trying her best not to sob in front of him. She let her hands flail, knocking the washbasin and a mirror fall to the floor with a clatter.

Howl sighed as he finally made the connection. "And for that you have my condolences, but to act on any other path would change the result, or is it no longer your goal to see the boy again?"

"Of course I want to see him!" She snapped, swiping the stray tears away, one hand scarring the wood of the chair before her. "I just… I wish it didn't have to be at the expense… of everything else." Her melancholy seemed to take on its own aura around her, darkening her features, eyes smoldering like dying coals.

Howl sighed as he let her have her moment, long distant memories flashing before his own eyes as he gave her these words of comfort. "Sometimes, 'everything' changes."

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Chess}

Dina barely made it inside, flipping on the entryway light, when the phone started ringing. "Hello?" She asked, tiredly, waving to Howl as they went their separate ways to their respective rooms..

"Did you find him?" Gold asked.

"Yes, he's fine." She answered, not bothering to ask how he knew. Like Thomas, he always seemed to know when things were awry in Storybrooke.

"Thank God." He sighed.

"Yeah." She sat down hard on the bed, kicking off her shoes. "You're not going to believe this, but he left town."

"What?"

"Yeah, he found his birth mother. She's actually like, really tall. And blonde. And awkward."

"He went to find his birth mother?"

"And succeeded. She brought him back. She's… awkward." Dina repeated.

" You met her?"

"Mhmm." She yawned into her free hand, trying to hide it from Gold.

There was silence for a few moments and she nearly passed out. "Are… Are you still there?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm here." He assured. "Dina, why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk more tomorrow, yes? I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Yeah, no problem. Everything's a-ok. ...I can't believe I just said that. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Gold."

"Actually, why don't you sleep in? There's really no rush tomorrow. I have rent to collect and I can do that until you're ready? It's very late."

"You're up just as late as I am." She chuckled. "But if you're giving me the option, I won't oppose it."

"Very well, until tomorrow, Miss Cheshire."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold."

{Howl}

The morning fell and I was only just getting to my job in the clock tower when I stopped in front of the library proper. A young ten year old boy seemed to be waiting for my arrival, curious of what might have happened I approached as my eyebrow rose, "Henry? What are you doing here kiddo? I thought you had school."

I could see pretty easily that the kid was in a bad mood as he looked up to the clock and back to me before saying anxiously, "It didn't work. The clock hasn't started yet."

"Well, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" I ask him as I let out a small sigh in my own mind.

"I thought that was all it would take. The book doesn't say that there's more." Henry complained.

"Henry." I start, "If every adventure was that easy, then what's the point of the hero being special?" I explained. "Maybe you just need to take another try at it?"

"What could I do?" Henry said, defeated.

I gave him an odd look. "Okay, well then I guess we are going to have to re-introduce ourselves."

"What?" Henry gave me an odd look.

I went on as if I didn't hear him, "Because you, aren't the little boy I drove to Boston. You aren't the Henry who was so determined to bring back his mom, that he was willing to steal his teacher's credit card." I let that sink in a moment before I carried on with another tangent, "'What can you do'? What do you mean what can you do? You got her here in the first place kid. I couldn't have done that. Why don't you try talking to her again?"

Henry still seemed down, but at least a little better, "You really think so?" How did Chess always make this look so easy?

"Tell you what, why don't you go find somewhere to hide out for a while and I'll go see if I can't snag you a sundae from Granny's to help boost your confidence."

The boy gave me a sad little smile that seemed to hold the eternal hope of ice cream, "Okay." I watched as he walked away, I really will have to get him that ice cream sometime.

{Chess}

Dina's phone rang in her pocket as she dusted Mr. Gold's shelves once again. Without even looking at the caller ID, she flipped the phone to her ear, "Dina Chesh-"

"Where is my son?" Regina Mill's voice demanded to know.

"M- uh- Madam- Madam Mayor!" She stuttered, nearly banging her head on the wooden framing of an otherwise glass showcase.

Mr. Gold looked over, curious as to what the mayor would want with her today.

"Where. Is. My son?" Regina asked again like she was asking the question of a particularly stupid child.

"I haven't- I haven't seen him. I just-"

"Well, you're going to help us look for him. Meet at my house. Now." Without further adieu, the line went dead.

She made a face, "Oh…. Oh…." Looking particularly flustered, she ran a hand through her hair, even though it was tied up and out of her face for her cleaning.

"Dina?" Gold attempted, taking a hesitant step forward. "What's happened?"

"Uh… M…. Mayor Mills, can't- she can't find Henry again."

Was that all the panic? He started to ask, but from the frantic behaviour, he'd say no. "And?" He prompted, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her, "Dina?"

"I… She wants me to meet at her house to help find him and I can't just leave because then I'll be leaving a job not finished. And then, the fact that Henry's missing, means that he probably went after that woman again and that means he's not in town and that means that I'll have to leave town. And then, I might never finish the job. And If I don't finish the job, then I won't get paid and if I don't get paid, I'll have to leave forever because I can't pay rent and I won't have a place to come back to anyways and-"

"Dina- Dina! Dina! Stop, take a breath, Dearie." He urged, holding her to him for a moment, trying to get her to take slow deep breaths. Once she was, he held her at arm's length, bending a little to look her in the eye. "Now, you- you have my permission to go look for Henry. And when you come back, you can finish the cleaning, in which I will pay you. Alright?" She nodded, grateful. "Now, go before you get another call from Regina."

"Thank- thank you, Mr. Gold."

"Hurry on now."

When Dina got to the manor, Regina was waiting for her with Graham and Emma, surprising her. "Oh, hello."

Regina rolled her eyes at the tentative greeting and Graham took charge, "Are you sure you don't know where Henry is?"

Dina could only shake her head, "I… I thought if he was missing it'd be to go after you." She said, looking to Emma.

"Well, I never got far."

"Does Henry know that?" The three authority figures looked at each other exasperatedly, "Well, we can probably find out rather fast." She pointed up the stairs, Regina took the lead, showing them to her son's room.

The bed wasn't made and there were a few loose socks on the floor beside his hamper, drawers to his dresser were stuck in lopsided positions, and his computer was powered down. Emma took a seat at the desk, but Dina was the one to type in the password. At Regina's incredulous look, she shied away with a mumble, "We had to look something up for homework a few days ago."

Emma quickly took over, scanning the screen, "Smart kid. Cleared his inbox." She smirked, fixing a thumb drive into the USB port, "I'm smart too. Little hard recovery utility I like to use." In seconds, his inbox was before their eyes.

Dina stayed back, trying to take deep breaths like Gold told her to. She felt sick. She couldn't lose him again. So soon? What was it with this kid?! Why did he have to run all the time? What was he thinking? Why would he be missing if his goal was to bond with his mother?

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques." Graham spoke up in his baritone brogue. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors. That sort of thing."

"You're on salary, I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." There was a moment's silence,

"Huh, there's a receipt for a website- . It's expensive. He's got a credit card?" She asked, turning to Regina.

"He's ten." She scoffed, of course he didn't have a credit card.

"Well, he used one." Emma defended, pointing to the screen and Regina bent to look. "Let's pull up a transaction record." A few clack of the keys and then another mutter, "Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Dina's stomach dropped about the level of her feet. "Henry's teacher." Regina answered, mouth a hard line.

She followed them to the vehicles, but outside, Regina rounded on her, "You've done enough. Don't you think?"

"Me?" Dina squeaked, eyes wide.

"If it weren't for your influence, he never would have taken off to Boston in the first place." She snapped.

"What?" Her voice going breathy and taking on the panic her eyes were showing. It caught Graham's attention.

"Actually, wouldn't it be good if she were to stick around, if this doesn't pan out, she's the next best thing to a lead that we'll have."

"Excuse me?" Regina's tone was dangerous as she glared daggers at Graham now.

"I just mean that he could call her or she might know where to look next." He defended.

Regina scowled and went to Graham's car. Dina gave him a grateful sigh, heart pounding a mile a minute as she joined Emma in the back seat.

She quickly swallowed back her fear and trepidation at being anywhere near Regina or in the back of the Sheriff's vehicle. Or perhaps that was just vomit at being in the back seat… Could really go either way at this point.

The school wasn't that far of a drive, nothing was though. Five minutes- ten tops. To get anywhere within the borders of Storybrooke if only a person had a vehicle.

The classrooms were emptying for lunch as Regina plowed the way through the children, a few wrapping their little arms about Dina's waist, happy to see her. The rest, dodging Regina and Emma like the plague as they scurried on their way.

"No Running!" Mary Margaret called to her students as Regina stormed up to her. "Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Where's my son?" She asked once more.

"Henry? I assumed he was out sick with you." She said, ducking to prepare her class for the next lesson, picking up stray markers to cap them, sticking papers on the proper desks, restacking books that might have been knocked over in the mass exodus.

"You think I'd be here if he was?" She snapped, sharp eyes cutting into Mary Margaret like she were fabric with little more use than a dirty rag. "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?"

Mary Margaret's eyes went to Emma, who stood there sheepishly with Dina, who tried to make herself as small as possible. Pity in her gaze made Dina bristle a bit. That was never a look she liked seeing on anyone's face when it was pointed in her direction.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm…I'm just..." Emma tried to answer, not really sure how she should, in all actuality.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina cut in, trying to get back to the point.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma offered.

"No, unfortunately not." She said, looking through her purse to fish out her wallet, only to find a credit card was missing.

"Clever boy." Her gaze went thoughtful as they focused on something far away. "I never should have given him that book

back." She sighed.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina all but shouted in exasperation.

"Oh, it seems he had a book filled with some old stories and he was reading it while in class, so obviously I had to take it from him. But, as you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. I felt like he needed it back." Mary Margaret said the pity in her tone extremely evident.

Regina shouted with a frustrated sigh, her hands in fists at her side. "What he needs is a good dose of reality." She gave another frustrated sigh, "This is a waste of time." After that Regina quickly stormed out of the room.

Dina wasted no time in chasing after the angry mayor- which turned out to be a very bad idea. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Caught in the crossfire like a deer in season, Dina stopped, staring at the mayor. "What? No, I-"

"My son is not some project you can sink your claws into, Ms. Cheshire. I know for a fact, he didn't just decide to steal a credit card!"

"What?" She all but shrank, even nearly bent backwards as she was, quite the feat of balance she hadn't toppled over yet.

"You are not going to teach him anything else, Ms. Cheshire. Go back to napping or manicuring or whatever it is you do all day." She dismissed.

"You- …." She started to try to defend herself, but upon receiving another glare, the fight went out of her. "I'm so sorry." And with that said, she all but flew towards Gold's shop.

[Enchanted Forest- 28 Years ago]

{Chess}

Screaming rang throughout the castle, echoing and reverberating into my ears as Snow White went through the pains of labor. David bracing her, her hands in his own as she pushed.

"I can't have this baby now!" She kept protesting even as her body went through the motions.

"Doc, do something!" David cried with a grimace at her grip. "The wardrobe is almost finished. Just hold on, it's going to be okay."

Doc looked helpless at me and I shoved him out of the way to check Snow's progress. "Snow, you don't have a choice. This baby is coming." Snow and David shared heartbroken glances as Gepetto rushed in.

"It's ready." He panted, thankfully the bed was situated so the door was to the side.

"It's too late. She can't be moved." David started, only to be interrupted by Snow's screaming.

"Push, push!" Her hands fisted in the sheets as I grit my teeth, the feeling of approaching magic and the sound of her cries making me feel like I'd been struck by lightning as skin tingled and every muscle ached with the strain not to bolt from the room just to be rid of the noise. Snow took another breath and with the next contraction, the baby was out. "It's a girl!" I cheered, swaddling her, with Doc's help, into the blanket her mother had painstakingly knitted for her. I quickly handed her to

Snow as David looked over her shoulder for his first peek at his daughter's face.

"The wardrobe," Snow turned to her husband, "It only takes one."

They turned to me, my eyes on the child, rising to meet theirs. Resigned, at least this way David could keep his family.

"Then our plan has failed." David turned back to the child, seemingly sharing my sentiment, "At least we'll be together."

"No," Snow pushed the baby into his arms, "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" David asked, surprised and overwhelmed as he held the baby to his chest.

"No, it's the only way." Snow insisted. "You have to save her."

I shook my head, unable to say anything. No, they didn't have to be separated. Don't break apart this family before it even had a chance! "No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." David denied.

"No, I do." She looked from David to her child, "We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance."

My head fell as David looked from his wife to his child. They share kisses I couldn't watch, "Goodbye, Emma."

"Chess," David called, grabbing his sword- only to find I was already there, holding it. "Give me the sword. There's no time."

"I know." I said, solemn. "The curse is coming and Regina's guards are already in the castle. You can't hope to get her to the wardrobe alone." He nodded.

"Come on, then." He said, letting me take the lead.

Which was good, because nearly as soon as we exited the royal chambers, the black guards were upon us. I blocked a heavy handed swing, letting the blade slide to the side rather than hold it straight on. In the opening, I used my claws to slice through armor and flesh as the other guard tried to get past me and I kicked him back.

Seeing his own opening, David tried to rush through as they attempted to recover themselves. The two guards charged once again and I leapt up, out of reach, knocking one unconscious as I landed behind the other and sliced a new line down his spine. Blood pooled at my feet as I heard David shout.

I ran forward, watching him dodge and knock a sword from his enemy's grasp. I stabbed one through the back, the blade coming out of his stomach before ripping it back out as David slashed another, his back to mine. "Duck!" I shouted, doing

just that as the faceless men kept attacking. He stumbled, over balanced, and I shoved David to the side, baby and all, as he landed on his comrade's blade. I noticed David's hands were empty again and gave him his sword back.

Without care, the body was tossed aside and more took his place. I knocked another blade to the side to take a punch to the cheek. I cried out, falling to the floor. Snatching a dagger from the boot of a body, I flung it at someone who was going after David as he protected his child. I cried out again at the sting of a blade cutting into my calf.

He tumbled into the nursery with the wardrobe. Safe. David was Safe.

Without him to worry about, I lashed out at the man who'd cut me, finding myself surrounded. I took the sword from my leg. Four of the queen's guards, faceless men. I hissed at them, ears flat against my skull as I lunged forward.

One tried to block, but I merely ducked underneath to shove my hand through his chest. Twirling away to block another, I threw the glowing heart at his friend, who batted it aside and I spun to my knees to slice at their legs- only one managed to dodge, falling backwards. Claws and blades and the clash was loud and violent as we danced. I felt the bite of a blade at my ribs, a glancing blow, but painful nonetheless- or would be should I manage to survive past the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

But soon enough, only one was left standing and at my roar, he fled back the way he came. I stumbled into the nursery- to find two guards who'd been waiting for David on the floor… a bloody David with them. The child missing.

"No… NO!" I denied, unable to stay. A rage overtaking me as the cloud of magic swirled and swelled about the castle, ripping everything I'd ever known- ripping everything anyone had ever known- into another world. And the only thing I could think of

was to at least look upon Rumple one last time. If he were to be the last thing I ever saw… If he would be the last thing I would know until the curse was broken…. My strength left me in the dark, the howling of high winds and the crash of thunder sending me into a panic, torches long since blown out. But the earthen corridor was the very one that lead to his cell.

I was going to make it if it killed me. No matter the burning in my lungs nor the slickness of the blood that trailed behind me.

And I did. And he was not alone.

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Howl}

I sit in the shadow of a nearby tree, a wooden play place not far off. I look carefully so as not to be seen and spy a sad Henry sitting all by his lonesome in the wooden castle section of the play place. "Sorry kid, but this was the easiest way to help you." I mutter to myself under my breath.

Thankfully, the sound of tires coming down the road begin to approach and I watch as Emma steps out, alone, and makes her way to Henry, the book I gave him in hand.

"You left this in my car." Emma says, handing over the book by way of a peace offering. She watches as his eyes move to the clock tower, following his gaze. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

The boy let out a depressed sigh, "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin."

I could feel my heart reach out to the boy, he wasn't the only one counting on this after all.

Emma reacted negatively, "I'm not fighting any battle kid."

"Yes, you are," Henry proclaimed as my appreciation grew for the little brat, his tenacity was not to be looked down upon. "It's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Although a valiant effort Emma did not seem swayed, "Would you cut it with the book crap?"

I could see the little gears working in the kids mind as he tried another approach. "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me - I can tell. I know I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I don't blame you for giving me away. I know you were just giving me my best chance."

A blow finally struck, Emma seemed stunned, "How do you know that?"

Henry gave a simple shrug, "It's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

"Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior." Emma protested. Trust me sweetheart, no one worthy of it thinks they are. She continued, "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But that's not with me. Now come on, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there." Henry begged, pulling out all the stops now I see. "Just stay with me for a week. Just one week and you'll see. You'll see I'm not crazy."

Emma gave an exasperated sigh, but I could already see her resolve weakening, "I have to get you back to your mom."

Like a chip off the old block, Henry only laid it on thicker. "You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is?" Emma asked in frustration, I think I hear her voice crack a bit. "My parents left me on the side of the free-way. They didn't even take me to a hospital. I was in the foster system and had a family until I was three. Then they sent me back when they finally had their own. Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and sometimes it might seem like she doesn't love you, but she is trying."

Henry, once again, flawlessly changed gears. I should really consider teaching him a few of my tricks. "Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the free-way. That's just where you came through."

"What?" Emma asked with astounding disbelief.

"The wardrobe." Henry explained, "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma let out another exasperated sigh, "Sure they were. Come on Henry."

I let out a small sigh as I watch her leave. I had to admit it wasn't the perfect ending, but it would at least keep her in Storybrooke for a time.

[Enchanted Forest - 28 Years Ago]

{Howl}

The cave was dark and had oddly little to no actual smell to it. This didn't stop Howl from showing great distaste as he appeared past the guards and made his way to the lone occupant of the caves prison.

"Rumple, it's good to see you. It looks like your plan is going to work perfectly. The curse is falling as we speak, Snow is in labor, and Regina won't be able to stop the child from entering the tree." Howl congratulated as he walked closer to the cell.

Surprise was evident in the wide eyed gaze of the man addressed, "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here. Little far from your cozy, little castle." He giggled, that high pitch grating giggle that got on most everyone else's nerves, set their teeth on edge. "Doubt you've come to tell me what I already know, I'd offer tea and crumpets, but… the maid service is decidedly lacking today."

"How unfortunate, and here I had heard they were taking care of you well." Howl said faking sympathy, "In truth, I really am here for no more than an honorary congratulations, after all, it's not easy to use someone else to cast such a strong curse.

The final hour has arrived and I find myself with little to do until the final bell tolls, so I thought I would entertain the both of us with a small conversation."

"Well, I do enjoy a good conversation." Rumple allowed, though his eyes flickered with more than excitement, he was watching something not quite before him. "But the entertainment could have taken care of itself." His eyes flickered back and forth as though watching a fierce battle. "Always was so agile."

"Hmm," Howl smiled, "Still following that seer's madness I see, quite adept at it too, it seems. You're right, I could be watching Regina's men trying to stop Charming, or even Chess helping to protect. But honestly, I was slightly more curious about how you were going to deal with the waiting. Twenty-eight years with no magic? Seems like it might be quite the challenge for you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," He tutted, teasing, "Not quite so for me, not asking for advice are you? Here I thought you were smart. You

should stay awake, one of us should. Would I could, but alas, I cannot. Regina would watch to closely."

Howl seemed to give a slight sneer before recovering, "So it's true then, you really are letting the sight lead you. To think, to use the . . . the savior." Even for the newly born, names held power here, "A powerful trigger. Fine, I'll remember, on one condition."

Rumple cocked his head slightly, reminiscent of Chess- they did seem to spend so much time together- to show his interest.

"And what's that then?"

"When you hear her name," Howl started, "when you remember, you have to buy me a drink."

Rumple giggled maniacally, agreeing emphatically. "It's a deal!" He cried.

"RUMPLE!" Both heads turned towards the frantic cry as someone stumbled down the corridor, the smell of blood filled their nostrils as Chess solidified, stumbling right towards the bars. "It's here."

"The child-" He started.

"David…" She slid to the ground, despite Rumple trying to steady her through the bars. She hissed in pain and Rumple's own hands came away bloody, he cast a look to Howl. "David…"She sobbed, heartbroken.

Howl sighed as he waved his hand. Chess' wounds quickly began to heal as the purple smoke that was the curse roll through the tunnel, "Well, I guess it's time to get this started." With that the smoke surrounded them.

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Howl}

Some time passes and once I figure Emma's finally managed to bring Henry to Regina, I make a call. I hate using phones, but I feel this one might be necessary.

I put the overrated piece of plastic to my ear and wait as I hear it ring once, twice. "What is it Howl?"

"Gold?" I asked surprised, "I thought this was Chess' number."

"She's busy." Short and curt, right, if she was with anyone else I might have been worried.

"Well, when you get the chance, tell her that Henry's been found. I just saw him and his mom pass by me in her car." I explain.

"I'll be sure to let her know. Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Howl?" I could do without the sarcasm but I guess even without memories he wouldn't be the same without it.

"You might want to finish collecting rent soon if you haven't yet. I think it might be in your best interest."

"Don't see how that concerns you." Gold replied.

"We both have our investment, Mr. Gold." I reply before hanging up and immediately making my way over to Granny's Inn.

I'm in luck and happen to make it there just in time to Emma leave her bug and head into the building. I wait a little longer and also happen to see the limping Mr. Gold slowly enter behind her. I can't help but feel myself smile as I walk over and wait by the door.

It takes a little while, but eventually I see Gold pass me as he walks out. "How's it feel to remember?"

He doesn't look towards me, but from what I can see I can tell his lips have lifted into a light smile. "It's like I never forgot."

"Then, I guess you can buy me that bottle now." I insisted.

Rumple turned to me, firmly placing his cane in front of him, "I believe the deal was a cup." He voice was stiff.

"We can call it interest." I reply.

Rumple hesitates until we both here a light tick come from the clock tower down the road. He smiles again. "Interest it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chess!" Henry waved through the window of Granny's diner.

Dina chuckled and waved back, pointing at Gold's shop. He gave a thumbs up and she continued on, knocking on the door even as the entry bell rang. "I have that little bell on the door to prevent knocking." Gold mused from his place behind the counter.

"I know, I...can't help myself." She muttered, stopping before him, anxiety riding high as it usually did when waiting to be told to do something. "I wanted to thank you… for yesterday."

"It was no trouble at all, Ms. Cheshire. I do hope you're feeling better, though?"

"No, uh- well, yes. I- I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Are you well? Should you…?" He asked, doubtful of her.

"No, I- I'm fine. I just.." She shook her head, clearing it of cobwebs and fuzzy edges, even as the small migraine radiated from just above her right temple. "I'm fine. Promise." She went into the back for a broom.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" He mused, watching her progress even as the curtain swished shut behind her.

"Oh, about the normal amount, I should think. Hey, did you notice the clock started moving?"She asked as she went back to the front to begin sweeping.

"Is it?" He asked, letting his eyes fall back to the ledger before him. How interesting some of these items were now that he was looking at them afresh.

"Yeah, it is. Who'd have thought, after… Geez, how long has it been?"

"Twenty eight years." He whispered, a small smile on his face as he flipped the pages.

"No! That long? No!" She denied, disbelieving. "I'm not that old, am I?"

He chuckled, "You don't look a day over three hundred and six."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" She rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Makes me feel loads better. You should work for hallmark."

"Well, if someone wasn't overworked and sleeping like they should, someone wouldn't look so old and tired." He mused, eyes flicking over her form as she bent at the waist to reach under the cases with the broom.

"Well, I could always turn tricks on the corner." She chuckled, wistful. "More money, less hours. Sleep during the day, all that jazz."

"You shouldn't demean yourself so, Dina." He scolded.

She turned her grin towards him, surprised as to the sharpness of his gaze. "I was joking. A poor joke, but a joke." She shrugged, going back to her task. "Do you think everything's going to be ok?"

"Hm?"

"Well… It's just…" She sighed, pausing her sweeping again to rest her weight on it for a moment as she pondered her words. "The whole thing with Henry yesterday. And the clock's fixed now, so Thomas is kind of out of a job- unless he's allowed to stay on for maintenance."

She allowed, going back to her sweeping. "Not that he seems to mind one way or the other."

"Oh, those sorts of things usually have a way of working themselves out." He shrugged, only to look up once more at the sound of a pained hiss. "Dina?"

"It- it's nothing." She attempted to wave him off even as he approached.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's just a headache. I'll get some advil from my purse and be right as-"

"Right," He said as she winced again and with one arm wrapped about her waist and the other at her hand for balance, he guided her towards the back room where he set her on the cot. A bed he had when his own insomnia caught up with him. "I've got some in the first aid kit. Stay right there."

She winced, holding her head with her hands, trying to massage the pain away. He came back to her fairly quickly, a glass of tap water in one hand and a couple tablets in the other. "Thank you." She sighed, accepting both.

"Rest for a moment, wait for those to kick in. The sweeping can wait."

He'd nearly made it to the curtain when the shrill ring of her cell phone broke the calm quiet of the shop. He turned sharply. He'd not even thought about that damn phone. "Hello?" She asked with a wince, fingertips of her free hand pressed firmly to the knot at her temple.

"I need a shift covered: three to close." Granny barked at her.

"Three to- why?"

"Ruby has a thing." She dismissed.

"Oh, I-" Dina opened her mouth, but the phone was snatched from her hand. A stern look from Gold had her ducking her head.

"Hello, Granny. I apologize, but Ms. Cheshire is previously engaged. As you know, every Tuesday she helps me clean the inventory. But today, I need some help in the back. I've accrued quite a bit of backlog." He said, not entirely untrue, he did mean to go back through the inventory. "Ah, yes, well, you know how she is. Can't say no, can she? Poor dear, so you'll just have to have Ruby cancel her… What was it? Ah, yes, well. As I said, Ms. Cheshire is previously engaged. Good bye." He snapped the phone shut and, leaning on his cane, he looked down his nose at the woman before him, watching as her breathing escalated, her eyes staring, unfocused, at the phone in his hand.

"You…." She tried to say something, but could only shake her head and put a hand to her mouth. He wondered for a moment if she would have another panic attack and sought to head it off before it could grow out of control.

"Your job is, as yet, unfinished. And is likely to remain so until you calm down and get rid of that headache. Until then, you are not likely to be able to help anyone as you are. Now, I did you a favor. Accept it, rest." He urged, adjusting the sleeves of his suit jacket with a gentle tug.

"Why?" She finally asked, wide eyed as he turned to go.

"Why what, Dear?"

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

Mr. Gold smirked. "Would you rather I treat you as everyone else does?"

She shook her head immediately. "No." Her voice was soft. "I'm…. I'm grateful you don't. But..."

"But?"

"It… It scares me, too." She admitted, eyes falling to his hand again.

"There is nothing for you to fear where I am concerned, Dear."

"Don't- don't say that." She pleaded. "Please don't say that." She leaned away from him. "Everyone who says that… Lies."

{Howl}

I walk into Granny's, most seem to give me the typical weary glances and the woman in question still seems to want to be the first to light the fire of my stake but she does pay me a not quite insult.

"It seems you finally did your job." She said, how she managed to turn even that into a sneer I'm not sure.

"I can assure you that the clock is only the beginning of my job." I smile at her. "Sadly, for a lot of you it seems, I'm here to stay."

I manage to see Henry sitting in the corner and nod to him as I go take my own seat, waiting for the show to come to me.

[Enchanted Forest 28 Years Ago]

{Howl}

A tall castle stands in the mountains, its height paralleled only by the large body of water at the base of the cliff the very castle lays upon. A dreadfully cold and eerie place for most people, however, a man and woman seemed perfectly comfortable speaking with one another while standing by in a cold, unlit room.

"I wasn't aware I could still afford such pleasures, Howl." The woman greeted enthusiastically. "What do you want?"

"So cold, and here I thought dragons breathed fire." The lean, black haired man smiled. "I digress, you should probably be expecting company soon."

"Me? Compay? You do remember who I am, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Maleficent." Howl seemed to add something to his tone as he said the name.

The result was the shiver Maleficent felt run down her spine. "So who is it I'm expecting exactly?"

"An old friend I can assure you, not that you will want to be if this goes the way she hopes." Howl spoke in his ever cryptic way.

"I know I don't have many friends Howl, but you will have to be a touch more specific." Maleficent insisted.

"Where's the fun in that? Though, I can say you won't like the topic of conversation, after all, I was the one who talked you into the trade in the first place." Howl hinted.

Her eyes going wide, Maleficent did her best not to glance at the crystal ball on top of the staff she was currently carrying. "Why would she want something like that? She agreed with me back then and I've only thought more so with time. I may not have wanted to do it at first, but I've seen the wisdom in that deal."

"What other reason is there, she's desperate."

"What should I do?" Maleficent asked as a loud thud seemed to ring throughout the castle.

Howl gave her a mischievous smile as he began to fade away. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

It wasn't long after that Regina appeared, approaching Maleficent quickly. "Long time no see, Maleficent."

"I could say the same." Maleficent replied as she tried to gauge the woman's mood. "Come with me, we'll go sit by a fire." She lead the way as the two of them walked through the castle moving through the halls in silence.

Once they reached the room Maleficent was looking for, the woman threw a ball of fire into the fire place, instantly warming the room. Two chairs stood close by and each sat of their own accord. "So tell me, Regina, how was the wedding?"

"I'm surprised you knew, I didn't think word could spread that quickly." Regina replied.

"Come now, I may not be in the game anymore, but that doesn't mean I'd let myself lose touch with the world does it?" Maleficent scolded gently. "So, how are you dear?"

"I'm doing fine." Regina said with a slight snip.

"Really?" Maleficent asked in feigned shock, "If it were me, I would be simply tortured, watching that flake of Snow being so happy." She paused only for a second as she followed up with her next thought, "Weren't you around that age when you were supposed to be married? Before she ruined it all?" Maleficent paused as if she actually had to give the idea thought, "Yes, you were."

A slight sneer threatened to grace the ex-queen's lips, but only for a second. "Yes, it was also about the same age you were when you let that Sleeping Beauty best you, Maleficent."

Maleficent smiled, clearly thinking of this as her win. "I soldiered on, and you will too. Hopefully."

"Enough games." Regina snapped, either her acceptance of the loss or simple impatience being the cause was unclear. "You know why I'm here. I want my curse back."

"So I'm told," Maleficent said lightly, a hint of disgust flashing across her face. "But, it's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse."

"Which failed." Regina said sharply, only just keeping from rising. "Undone by a simple kiss. Now return what's mine."

Maleficent gave her an odd look. "The dark curse, really?" The tone made it sound like an odd choice of lipstick rather than an item powerful enough to destroy a world. "You should know that not even its unholy power is enough to bring back your dead loved one. Have you tried a pet? They can be quite comforting." A black unicorn slowly clopped it's way into the room as if trained to do so on cue.

The Evil Queen seemed unphased by this, "The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering."

Rolling her eyes Maleficent responded, "Well it's her wedding night. I highly doubt that she's suffering right now."

Regina seemed outraged, "I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

Unconsciously, Maleficent falls for the same temptation she had earlier resisted as her eyes swiftly fly to the top of her staff before refocusing on the woman in front of her. "Hidden for the good of all, my old friend. The monster who created that makes the two of us look positively . . . moral." Her thoughts went to her earlier visitor, despite his claims otherwise. "Who did give it to you?"

"Who I got it from is of no concern to you. Give it back." Regina threatened.

Maleficent sighed wearily, "Must we do this?"

"Alas, we must." Regina settle without care as she grabbed fire from the fireplace, throwing it clear across to the waiting Maleficent.

This was to little effect, however, as Maleficent easily blocked the spell, barely even lifting a finger. The next move was a little trickier as Regina began to summon countless weapons around her, first aiming them at the dragon sorceress.

Seeing her determination steel, Regina decided to aim for a more vulnerable target as all the weapons suddenly shifted from Maleficent to the black unicorn that had came out only so long ago.

"No," Maleficent shouted as she dove in front of the beast, barely managing to deflect the spell in time. This was at great cost, however, as, with the wave of a hand, Regina had the chandelier fall and capture the now distracted woman.

"Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that." Regina taunted, her victory clearly won.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me." Maleficent nearly roared in anger.

Regina walked over and picked up the fallen staff. She turned to Maleficent and offered her these words with a smile. "Why would I do that? You're my only friend." In one swift move Regina slammed the orb into the ground and gently lifted a small scroll of a paper from the debris.

"Don't do this." Maleficent begged, "This . . . curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross." She sounded desperate, almost enough to actually believe it, though that would require a heart that wasn't black as coal. "All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

Regina's smile only grew, "So be it." She left in a cloud of black smoke as she often tends to do.

With her disappearance, the castle grew quiet as Maleficent sat in despair. That is until a familiar, lean figure appeared, his stormy grey eyes showing no hint of emotion.

"I told you she would be coming." Howl said, had he let emotions show one might have found regret. As it was, he simply waved his hand, the chandelier returning to its proper place.

"You could have stopped her." She said as she glared at the man.

Howl gave her a look as if he was seeing not only her, but a thousand other times as well, "You might be surprised by what I can and can't do, little one."

"Ha." She laughed, "Is that some kind of joke? Who in the land has your power?"

With a simple shake of his head Howl responded, "Is it ever that simple? Weren't you the one who, only a few moments ago, said that all magic comes with a price? My price is simply different than yours. Maybe learn a few things before you pretend to speak to me about power."

"So what? You're just going to let her cast the curse?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm not the one ask." Howl said, his smile slowly returning. "Goodbye, Maleficent. If you're lucky, we may just see each other again."

{Chess}

The night was brisk, the forest silent. A strangeness that might have been noticed if not for the gathering of dark sorcerers. I kept a distance between us so that the light of the fire wouldn't pick up the shine of my eyes and give me away. My mind roiling with the thoughts of the conference back at the castle. Blue's plan to separate David's family. Wasn't one enough? Hadn't she done enough? Why was it so significant to cause as much pain as possible? To save her own skin? To create a better story?

"Who among us is tired of losing?" Regina called, standing in the middle of the joining of like minded individuals. Her voice shoved all unnecessary thoughts aside as I felt my claws dig into the earth. "That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new better realm." My eyes narrowed, surely she wasn't already ready to do this? Surely she needed more preparation? "A place where we can finally win." Would she really share her victory with them?

"And we'll be happy?" The blind witch called. My fur stood on end as I bit back a growl, my claws digging ever more into the soil. Ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

The Evil Queen grinned maliciously, "I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me, because if you don't… There are other ways." A sinister air seemed to take up space in the darkness.

My magic protected me as the trees surrounded her audience ominously. Slipping to a better vantage point- but still downwind from that child eater- I managed to slip into the branches undetected. They relented, giving up their hair a bit more easily than I would have thought they would.

"A wise decision." Regina nodded her approval as their hair was dropped into the bubbling cauldron. "All that remains is the final ingredient. The prized heart from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing shall fuel our victory."

I nearly dropped from my perch with laughter at the thought of a horse's heart being the final ingredient to fuel such a powerful spell as the dark curse! What utter nonsense! How did she think this was going to play out? Out with a bang? More like a whimper. Idiot.

"Let my wrath be unleashed." She said, dropping the glowing heart into the pot. A smoke billowed up, and I might have been worried, save for the fact that it immediately seemed to wilt like a flower in summer heat.

Thankfully, my departure was hidden by a peal of high pitched laughter. "Yeah, you really unleashed something."

The laughter was cut short as my magic took me far from there. I had to report this failure. She would figure it out soon enough. And if she did, David's family might not have to be separated. David wouldn't have to weather this curse alone.

Damn that fairy for putting the thought in their heads. And of course Snow would go with it. She's no reason to doubt that blasted gnat. She doesn't know the cost. She would never know the lengths of magic that fairy was willing to go through to bury her sins. To save her own skin.

Damn that fairy!

[StoryBrooke]

{Howl}

Coffee in hand, I watch as Emma enters the dinner. I try my best not sigh, I had thought this might be easier, but it seems this world has really done a number on our little savior. I watch as she sits in a booth a few seats down from me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Henry, who seems to be awfully persistent in staying so late before catching the bus, call Ruby over. The boy mutters something in her ear before she shoots a quick glance over to Emma and looks back at Henry before nodding.

I have to admit the boy's got a knack for this.

I watch as Ruby takes over a mug of hot chocolate, giving some excuse about an admirer. A little funny if you consider the fact that she isn't entirely wrong.

I watch her walk over to poor, mistaken, Graham who just so happens to be enjoying his own coffee before the start of work day. "Ah, so you decided to stay." Graham flirts shamelessly, was he really an antisocial huntsman?

"Observant, important for a cop." She rebuffs as she places the hot chocolate in front of him.

I could see a big grin grow on the man's face as he says, "It's good news for our tourist season, bad for our local signage." I can tell that the look she gives him must be a nasty one. I have to admit, that does seem to be in rather poor taste given the Daily Mirror's hatchet job. "It's . . . it's a joke. You know, because you ran over our sign."

Emma seemed to be unaffected. "Look, I appreciate the gesture. And I'm impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my hot chocolate, because most people don't. But I'm not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

Graham lifts an eyebrow, looks from her to the hot chocolate and back again and says a single line. "I didn't send it." Though a look seems to say that he wishes he did.

I see Emma start to look until she sees Henry, a smile beaming on the kids face. "I did, I like cinnamon too."

Emma walked over, surprised was an understatement of how she looked. "Don't you have school?"

Henry rolled his eyes, I'm really starting to like this kid. "Duh, I'm ten. Walk me."

I watched as they quickly left and started to drink my coffee a little quicker, it wasn't necessary, but following them is about all I have on my plate right now. Or at least it was until I saw Gold walk into the shop.

With one swift look, he finds me and immediately heads my way. Ruby only just starts to come over when Gold waves his hand to dismiss her. I can't say she seems very disappointed. He takes the seat in front of me and levels me with a glare that catches my attention.

"I take it you need something of me? Mr. Gold." I ask as I set down my coffee carefully.

"Not so much need, as want." Rumple replied.

I smiled, "Well, a need I would have to help, but a want, well, we could want for the world and never get a reply."

"Oh, it's not a want for me, it's a want for her." He said, it wasn't difficult to know he meant Chess. "It seems that when the clock was fixed, something broke."

"Already? Well, I guess that's Regina's magic for you." I replied

"I take it you have something to deal with situation?" The way he said it would make you think I was less than reliable.

"That depends, are you ready to owe me another favor?" I asked him. It was our usual deal after all, one favor among many and when you have enough, it's time to cash in. "Last I checked you were coming awfully close to an I.O.U."

He replied with an annoyed grimace. "Yes."

I let thoughts run through my mind until a word escapes my lips. "Incense."

"Incense?" Rumble repeated.

I smiled and took a quick glance around the diner before doing a little magic under the table, what appeared was a long rectangular box similar in shape, size, and design to the type of thing one would find at a store when looking for incense, the only difference being that the description for the smell was labeled, "Essence of Magic." I took the box form under the table and presented it to Rumple for inspection.

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do for now." I began, "She already isn't fond of gifts, seeing as how that doesn't make things easy this will have to do. Burn them when she's at the store. I'll burn them at home, if we're lucky we might just get a full stick worth in her per day."

He turned the box over in his hands, "And you're sure this will work?"

"Short of pushing pure magic into her veins, yes. This is the best option you have right now." I told him simply.

"And on the off chance she misses a dose?" Rumple pushed, always so finicky.

"You take pain pills don't you? It doesn't come back all at once. Though if the impossible happens and her old memories steady themselves in her mind while the curse is still going. Well, you know where to find me." I reply.

"Indeed." He agreed, stuffing the incense into his pockets before standing, business completed. "You know, Howl, it's a shame we don't team up. We do share common goals, after all."

"Alas, our endgame remains ever different." I took a sip of my coffee, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Should that change though," I allowed, "I'll let you know."

{Chess}

Dina was walking down the street, admiring the day, only for her eyes to land on Emma, heading straight past her, looking very determined. On a mission. "Oh, Emma," She smiled, getting the blonde's attention.

"Uh… Dina, right?"

"Right." She tucked a stray bit of hair from her face as it tickled her chin. "It's good to see you're still here."

"Yeah, I guess."

Dina nodded, bowing out of the conversation that Emma so obviously seemed uninterested in, ready to head to her next appointment.

"Actually, Uh… Dina?"

"What is it, Emma?"

"It's just… It's something that Henry said. I was just… Nothing. Never mind. It's dumb."

"Nothing that kid ever says is dumb." Dina chuckled, "What is it?" At her continued reluctance, she rose an eyebrow, "It's definitely not dumb if it's causing such a furrow in your brow."

"Well, it's just… Do you know what you did? I mean, before Storybrooke?"

Well, that was an odd question. "I'm not sure what you mean. I've… I've been here for... " Dina took a breath as she tried to think, "Oh, seems like… Forever?" A nudge at her temple had her fingertips reaching up to ward it away. "Why? Did… What did Henry say?"

Emma shook her head, disappointed- just a bit. "Nothing. It's not important. Forget I said anything." She dismissed.

"It's important enough that Henry's words stuck with you." She fished, "I can't help if I don't know."

"It's just.. He said that memories are hazy. Say, how long have you been working as Henry's babysitter?"

That gave the woman pause. "Uh…. Er….." She blinked. "Gee, since he was a baby."

"And how old were you then?" Emma's curiosity peaked at the question. Dina didn't look that old at all.

Dina had to think for a moment, past the growing headache. "Well… He's ten now… And I'm… How old am I?"

"Oh, that old, huh?" Emma laughed.

Dina joined her. "It's a wonder I even remember where I'm going sometimes, honestly."

"I've got an appointment anyways." Emma dismissed, playing it off with a wave. "But, uh… Can we talk more later? About Henry?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure. I'd like that." Dina dismissed, already seeming a bit better as Emma backed out of the conversation.

{Howl}

I manage to make it to Archie's office fairly quickly and happen to see Regina leaving. I suddenly feel much better about this decision. I walk in to the lobby of the building and knock on his office door.

He opens the door and seems to immediately have a surprised look on his face. "Mr. . . Mr. Howl, I th-thought you did- didn't like me, or.. my pro-profesion for that ma-matter."

I gave the cricket a nice, big smile, it didn't seem to help him calm down. "To be honest Mr. . . . Hopper." I really must find out who to punish for some of these names. "I didn't come to discuss my opinion about your practice. You on the other hand, I am much more interested in."

I pushed past him into his office and made myself at home in the guest chair. "D-Doctor. And please, come-come in."

"Mr. Hopper, if I might be so bold, I would like to make an assumption right now and assume that in your previous conversation with Madam Mayor, you were more than likely threatened, no?" He can call himself Doctor all he wants, that isn't going to change the fact that he isn't one.

"It's Doctor," the bug corrected more confidently, if only by a small margin, "and I'm not at liberty to-"

"MR. Hopper, we're both adults here. And we both know that Regina, while intelligent and determined, can be a bit of a one-track woman. I don't care for the general details of your conversation. What I want to know is if, at this present time, Regina has managed to change your view on how you should handle Henry's treatment."

I don't know if it's my insistence on not calling him Doctor, or the fact that I'm asking about something seemingly unrelated to me but Archie does seem genuinely surprised. "I didn't take you as the kind of person to worry about such a thing. But- but no, I still plan to treat Henry as I always have."

I felt a small wave of relief wash through me. The last thing I need is for the bug to have a weak will right now. "Very well then. I'll take my leave now, Mr. Hopper." I say as I stand up and make my way out of his office.

"It's Doctor, and you're welcome." Archie calls as I leave the room.

I make my way outside hoping to make a quick exit but find that my conversation was a little too long as I seem to run into Emma. I hope to still make my escape but it seems her determination wavers slightly as she sees me, almost as if recognizing me from somewhere.

"Excuse me." She calls.

I stop and turn to her, not terribly difficult as we were already walking towards each other.

"Yes Miss. Swan?" I ask her.

A slight shiver seems to go down her spine, "We've met, haven't we?"

"Well, not in the most strict of senses but, I guess if you mean to reference the night you brought Henry home, then, yes. I believe we have." I answer wondering where she might be going with this.

"Right," She realized, recognition in her eyes. "Is Dina… Alright? She's a bit…. Absent minded?" She offered with a wince.

"Odd," I mused, "I tend to find her rather well put together. Maybe she just has too many of her jobs on the brain."

"And Henry likes her?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Thicker than thieves on the worst of days."

She gave a small smile, "So, how long have you and Dina been together- if, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It seems Dina has been my ward for as long as I remember being in Storybrooke."

That seemed to make her think, brow furrowing, "And how long is that?"

"Time and age does seem to affect one so, I do know we were definitely here before the mayor had adopted dear Henry." I allow, she's better at this game than I would have thought.

"That's not really an answer." She noted, eyes sharp.

"Well, you haven't really given me much reason to comply." I titted for her tat. "I mean, you haven't even asked me my name."

Emma stopped for a moment. "I guess I haven't, sorry. It's just, I'm not used to people knowing my name already."

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us. It's Thomas Howl, if you want to know. Most refer to me by my last name." I reply.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Howl. So, what do you do in this town?"

"I do a great many things, some of which are important, and many others of which that are not. Over all though, I like to keep my business fairly private. If you must have something though, until recently I was working on the town clock."

"Oh, so it's you who fixed the clock." Emma assumed.

"Not in the most technical sense, but if that's the way you want to think of it, sure." I reply.

A little confused she pushed on, "Well, how long have you been working here in general, if not just on the clock?"

I give her a gentle smile. "I can honestly tell you, Miss. Swan, that I have been living in this town for as long as it has been around."

This seems to give her no small amount of confusion and I can't help but wonder what's confused more, her or her superpower.

"I'm afraid I have other appointments to keep Miss. Swan, so it seems I bid you farewell for now. Do let me know if you need anything else." I tell her before moving past. It's only after I've turned the corner that I look back to see her heading to Archie's office.

[Enchanted Forest- 28 years ago]

{Chess}

"You think I don't know when you're spying on me?" I turned at the voice coming from my mirror. The Evil Queen sneering at me from the depths.

"Excuse me. I was in the middle of a bath. Do you nobles not have a concept of privacy?"

"Oh please, spare me." The Queen rolled her eyes. "I know you were out in the woods. What did I do wrong?"

"If you don't know that, you're dumber than you look."

"I don't know what Rumplestiltskin sees in you. You're useless."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not useful to you. I am to him."

"I'm doing this FOR him, you imbecile."

"No, you're doing this for yourself. If you're so sure of my uselessness. Go. Ask. Rumple." I snapped, flicking my wrist to slam the mirror down on the vanity. I smirked, sure I could hear the Queen scream of frustration from her castle. "Ha. Idiot. Like you're the boss of me."

I then went back to my bath.

[Storybrooke, Maine]

{Chess}

The ring of the phone had Dina stopping just before she entered the premises of the diner. "Dina Ches-"

"Dina, it's Graham, can you get to the office? I need some help with some files."

"Oh, sure, just let me-"

"Actually, it's kind of urgent. I'd really appreciate it."

Holding back a sigh, "I'll be right there." she said.

"Thanks Dina." Without another word, he hung up and she spun on her heel and went back to her car. Perhaps a quiet day at the office would be better than anything else she had planned, anyways. It didn't seem this headache was going to ease any time soon.

"You know the shrink is lying right?" Emma deadpanned.

"To the right please." Dina bid, working the camera for her mugshot. She still couldn't believe it. The woman had apparently stolen Henry's files from Archie's office.

"Why would he lie?" Graham added, filling out the paperwork and 'supervising'.

"The mayor put him up to this." Emma insisted, turning to the side. "She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like… everyone else is in this… town."

Dina snatched the polaroid from the camera and flapped it a bit to speed the development to put into her rapidly growing file… oh wow. She'd driven drunk the night she brought Henry back too.

Geez, this wasn't good.

"To the left." She said, slipping in a new film negative.

"Regina may be a tad bit intimidating-" He ignored Dina's scoff of derision, "but I don't think she'd go so far as a frame job."

"How far would she go?" Emma continued, "What does she have her hands in?"

Dina answered this one. "Well, she's the mayor. She has her hands in everything."

Emma motioned to her, "See?" she seemed to be saying. "Including the police force?"

No one had a chance to answer as Dina added the last picture to her file and Graham started to lead her to the cell, one of two that occupied the back corner of the Sheriff's office, and Henry ran in, Ms. Blanchard at his heels.

"Hey!" Henry called, running into the middle of them.

"Henry!" Graham chided. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened." Ms. Blanchard answered as the child hugged Emma's waist.

Something… almost primal rose within Dina's chest. "She did what?"

"Of course she did," Emma rolled her eyes as she hugged Henry back and held him at arm's length to get a look at him, "Henry, I don't know what she-"

"You're a genius." His bright enthusiasm seemed to put a stutter in everyone's thoughts as he beamed at his birth mother.

"What?" Emma asked, confused as anyone.

"I know what you're up to." He chirped, grinning at her, "You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham spoke up, as Dina sat down hard at her desk. This kid. He just… believed the best in everything… everything but his mom.

"It's need to know, Sheriff." Henry assured, "And all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard's going to bail her out."

"You are?" Emma turned to the woman in question, "Why?"

"Uh… I trust you." The two women stared at each other for a moment, Emma deciding rather quickly to just accept it.

"Well, if you can uncuff me. I have something to do."

Graham nodded at Dina to take Ms. Blanchard's information and quickly got the cuffs off of Emma's wrists. "Let's not meet like this again,

shall we?"

{Howl}

I have to say, when I foresaw Mary Margaret bailing out Emma I didn't think Emma's revenge would be so... chaotic. I stand now across the street, and slightly out of notice to both participants of this little display, as I watch Emma start a chainsaw while standing in the middle of Regina's lawn. I watch as Emma uses the chainsaw to cut down a quarter of the major branches on Regina's prized apple tree.

I have to say, for a Savior, this one is pretty destructive, there may be hope for her yet.

It's only as Emma is finishing her quick trim job that Regina suddenly comes to the window. "What the hell are you doing?" Regina asks.

"Picking apples." Emma replies as she pushes up her safety goggles. So that's where Henry gets it from.

Frenzied, Regina yells, "You're out of your mind!"

Emma stands firm however, "No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job is going to be enough to get rid of me. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm going to come back for the rest of this tree. Because, Sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of." I watch as Emma begins to storm away. "Your move." She shouts to Regina as she takes off down the street.

[Enchanted Forest 28 years ago]

{Howl}

I close the door behind me with a light breath, seeing Regina fail at the last step and it actually happening are two completely different things when Geppetto is still working on the cabinet.

As I sigh, I take a quick glance around the room and notice that a goblet I've placed near the bed is now foaming over with an oddly glowing green foam.

"Great, I knew this was coming." I quickly seal the room from both sight and sound with magic and walk over to the goblet. "Greetings brothers." I say in a none to friendly tone. I've never been close with the others of my kind.

A strange vibration echoes through the cup, an extra precaution that they always seem to feel is necessary. Though I don't know why.

"Yes, I know where this story leads." I answer

Another vibration this one slightly more violent.

"Of course I plan on going over with the rest of the cursed." I reply, "That's where the bulk of the story is."

They vibrate at me again.

"What do you mean we've never kept the stories of other worlds, we've jumped that gap loads of times." I protest.

It gives a curt vibration

"Wonderland for one."

The vibration seems to concede before making a staunch demand.

"What do you mean no magic, are you stupid? Of course I'm going to take it with me."

It seems to be vibrating a lecture at me this time.

"I don't care if it's a world without magic, there's precedent. Besides, I have investments in this world and I would like to be able to protect them."

Several conditions vibrate from the cup.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. I'll not go looking to break their magic balance, just protect myself and my interests, I'll probably use even less magic than the last time."

The cup stayed silent for a moment before it vibrated with acceptance.

I sighed in relief, I could do it despite what they said, but it was easier if they agreed. "Good, I'm already set to go."

It gave a buzz of surprise.

"Of course, if I had waited for you to contact me, then I would have already been too late." I tell them. "Now we have to end this, if I go much longer someone may find something is amiss."

With that, they bid me farewell and left. That always was a good way to get them to shut the hell up.


End file.
